This invention relates to optical mass data storage devices, and more particularly to an optical storage device with a mass data storage medium or pixel region that remains in focus about and/or rotates into focus about a focal point or locus of focal points as data is transferred to and from the storage medium by means of a signal such as produced by a laser.